deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Apache Warrior vs Filipino Insurrectionist
The Apache Warrior, the Native American warrior of the Southwestern U.S. who challenged the advance of settlers onto their land. VS The Filipino Insurrectionist, the guerrilla fighter who challenged the U.S. takeover of the Philippines. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Apache (Modified from Wikipedia Apache and Apache Wars) Apache is the collective term for several culturally related groups of Native Americans in the United States originally from the Southwest United States. These people fought the U.S Government in a series of colonial conflicts from 1851 to 1906. Filipino Insurrectionist The Philippine Insurrection took place from 1899-1902. The insurrectionists quickly turned to guerilla tactics, including surprise hit and run attacks and the use of snipers and booby traps, causing severe U.S. casualties. The U.S. countered this by forcing Filipinos into interment camps. =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Tomahawk (Apache) The Tomahawk is a short-handled, small-headed axe with a stone or metal blade on the end used by Native Americans. The weapon can be used as a melee weapon or thrown. In this match, the Tomahawk will have a metal blade. Bolo knife (Filipino) The Bolo is a long-bladed Filipino machete-like knife that can be used both as a tool and to deadly effectiveness as a weapon. The weapon was a favorite of Filipino Insurrectionists, some being armed with no other weapon. 119's Edge I'm going with Deadliest Warrior, and voting for the bolo due to its longer blade. Spears Native American Spear (Apache) The typical Native American Spear had a long blade and was designed for use both on horseback and on foot. Sibat (Filipino) The Sibat is a Filipino spear typically made from rattan. In this match, the spear will have a metal head. The sibat can be thrown or thrusted. 119's Edge The Native American Spear for its usefulness on foot and horseback. Handguns Colt Single Action Army (Apache) The Colt Single Action Army is a .45 caliber single-action revolver with a six-round cylinder. M1892 Revolver (Filipino) The M1892 is a .38 long Colt Revolver with a double action for faster firing. Unfortunately, the weapon was known for relatively low stopping power. 119's Edge Apache for the greater stopping power of the Colt Single Action Army. Rifles Winchester Model 1873 (Apache) The Winchester 1873 was a .44-40 lever-action rifle with a 15-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 379 meters/second. Mauser 1893 The Mauser 1893 was a bolt-action rifle with a 5-round clip chambered for 7.7mm ammunition. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 700 meters per second. The weapon's stripper clip meant it could be reloaded more quickly than other weapons of the era. 119's Edge The Filipino's Mauser for its greater muzzle velocity and faster reload. Special Weapons Bow and Arrow The bow used by Native Americans such as the Apache was typically a simple wooden bow with an arrow with a stone or metal head. The bow could be fired accurately from foot or on horseback Punji Pit The punji pit is a simple hole filled with bamboo stakes, sometimes covered with feces to increase the likelyhood of disease. These weapons pits were covered with a covering of sticks and leaves that made them indistinguishable from the surrounding ground. Punji pits were a favored booby trap of the Filipino Insurrectionists, and later, the Viet Cong. 119's Edge The Apache's Bow and Arrow for its greater lethality. =X-Factors= =Notes= The Apache will have some warriors on horseback, thus the high mobility. This battle will end on Friday, 10/7. =Battle= Apache: Filipino Insurrectionists: A group of Apache Warriors, one on horseback, look around a path in a jungle in the Philippines, confused as to how they got there. Little do they know, they are being watched by a group of Filipino insurrectionists. An insurrectionist takes aim with a Mauser 1893 and fires a single shot, hitting the mounted Apache right through the head, killing him . An Apache armed with a Winchester Model 73 sees the Filipino sniper and shoots out of the tree he was hiding in . The other Filipinos come out from the jungle, weapons in hand. A Filipino insurrectionist runs out of the jungle with a sibat in hand, and impales a surprised Apache , only to be shot by another Apache with a bow and arrow. The arrow impacts the Filipino's throat, killing him . The Apache with the bow is shot by a Filipino with a Colt M1892, but the bow Apache is only wounded and manages to draw his Colt Single Action Army and shoot the Filipino Insurrectionist in the face, blowing his head open . Unfortunately for the Apache, he is stabbed to death by a bolo-wielding Filipino . The bolo-wielder is killed with a blow to the head with a tomahawk, the axe blade embedding into his skull . The last Filipino insurrectionist retreats along the jungle path. What the Apaches don't notice is that he specifically avoids a particular leaf-covered spot. One of the Apaches steps on the leaves and falls through into a punji pit. The Apache is wounded and immobilized by the stakes and finished off by three shots from a Colt M1892 Revolver . The other Apache puts down the spear in his hands and draws his Colt Single Action Army, taking cover behind a tree. The two warriors exchange pistol shots, neither side scoring a lethal hit. Out of ammunition, the Filipino runs at the Apache with a bolo. The Apache puts down his his pistol and grabs the spear, thrusting it into the insurrection's chest from beyond the reach of the bolo, killing the last insurrectionist . WINNER: Apache. Analysis While the Filipino's Mauser had better stopping power and reload speed than the Apache's Winchester, the Apaches took the other weapon categories, as well as several crucial X-factors. Category:Blog posts